All Gold Everything
All Gold Everything is the debut single by American rapper Trinidad James, from his mixtape "Don't Be S.A.F.E.". Lyrics This shit sound like 007 on N64 and shit Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, James Gold all in my chain, gold all in my ring Gold all in my watch Don't believe me, just watch N***a, n***a, n***a Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch N***a, n***a, n***a Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Gold all in my chain, gold all in my ring Gold all in my watch Don't believe me, just watch This ain't for no fuck-n***a If you a real n***a, then fuck with me This one for the hood n***as Hipster bitches that shop at Lenox Dark skinned, light skinned Asian and white women Hypebeasts we know aboutchea' Don't buy shoes unless they popular For the hoes, my n***a That's pussy poppin' at Magic City Got that strong, my n***a Then come match that shit with me Smokin' mid, my n***a Then don't pass that shit to me This one for my n***as And bitches 'bout that money (Cash Out) Gotta love, Chesire Bridge Them bad hoes at Onyx I don't fuck with no snitches So don't tell me who tellin' This one for them colleges Them bad hoes at Spelman Shout out to them freshmen On Instagram straight flexin' Popped a molly, I'm sweatin', woo Popped a molly, I'm sweatin', woo Mama always told me: "Boy, count your blessings." In God I trust, so I kept counting them Franklins I'm too fly, you know this Let me give your ass a checklist One gold watch, two gold chains Six gold rings, it's nothin' (Goddamn!) OG Jordans, them high socks No shirt on, I'm stuntin' (Okay!) And this song for them fuck-n***as Who hating on you this summer (Fuck 'em!) Talk shit behind your back But won't say shit in public (Fuck 'em!) Gold all in my chain, gold all in my ring Gold all in my watch Don't believe me, just watch N***a, n***a, n***a Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch N***a, n***a, n***a Don't believe me, just watch Don't believe me, just watch Gold all in my chain, gold all in my ring Gold all in my watch Don't believe me, just watch Why It Sucks # Trinidad James flexes too much on the song # The music video is very boring and is just people showing off their chains and how rich they are # Even though Uptown Funk stole the flow to this song, it supports Michael Jackson and is ''way ''better than this. # His voice is annoying and he mumbles way too much # He repeats the chorus way too much and the chorus is about 70% N Word. # He has the infamous "popped a molly i'm sweatin" line. # The Nintendo 64 (N64) is in the lyrics which counts as product placement. There's also product placement for Instagram. #* The "007 on N64" is the video game Goldeneye 007, which also counts as product placement. Music Video Trinidad James - All Gold Everything (Explicit) Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Trinidad James Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Boring Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:One Hit Wonders